Adrenalize Me (Climax)
by crueltyandthebeastx
Summary: {Pt. 2 of Casserole Day} Cole takes Cassie home to the bookstore after their reunion at the bar and Cassie wants to know, in her drunken haze, why he didn't say 'I love you' back. Wet and wild fun ensues...


A cab was easy to come by this time of night and made easier by Cassie having one pre-programmed on her phone. Once he'd poured her in she fell asleep fairly quickly and sat beside her, her head in his lap as the ride played out in silence. It took them fifteen minutes or so to get back to the bookstore, all of that time James Cole used to smooth Cassie's hair back off her face and caress her face as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure to witness, to see.

She woke shortly before Cole was about to open the door to the backseat, just after the driver parked the yellow taxi and hollered that he needed to be paid for the ride. Cassie looked confused briefly as to how she'd gotten here before dawning registered in her blue-greens. "Oh…yeah…" She waited until James got her to the door before speaking again. "How come you didn't say you loved me back?" Her voice came out quiet, a bit slurred from the drink.

"I…I did, Cas…not in so many words but I said it."

"Yeah, yeah…I heard you; but I want you to say it!"

_Come a little bit closer_

_Before we begin_

"Cassie…"

"Say it, James!"

"I love you! I love you, alright!? Jesus Christ…"

_Lemme tell you how I want it_

_And exactly what I need_

And she pushed him hard, falling with him against the brick siding of the bookstore; once his back was pressed firmly against the red cement face she laid all her weight into him and kissed him hard. It was a sloppy kiss, all wet and teeth and tongue and she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to; she was drunk and out of control.

And she wanted him…

He kissed her back just as fiercely and he was sure they'd both be bruised and sore in the morning but that night would be the most worth it that anything had been in Cole's whole life. His sad existence ended tonight because Cassie was bringing him to life, she was his saving grace. His lips bruised hers in turn to the force with which she bruised his. It was tumultuous, this feeling that poured like liquid fire into his gut and pooled in his belly, spreading its irradiated flames to his nether region and the insides of his thick thighs. God, just her kiss, the smell of her combined, made him raging hard!

_I'm here for one drug_

_I'm only here for one thing_

_So c'mon and tell me_

_Can you fly like you're free?_

They turned one another over against the brick façade until they'd gotten thoroughly damp, the brick having absorbed the soaking rain from earlier in the afternoon. Her shirt was soaked and with it he could see her nipples. Cassie wasted no time once they parted for a moment, tearing his jacket back over his shoulders and trapping his arms at his sides. She smirked, an almost animalistic little purr coming out of her throat with the breathless heaving breaths from them both. "You're mine…and I'm yours. I want you James…so bad…"

He grunted, not usually liking when anyone restrained him but he was safe with Cassie and he knew that. He accepted it with her. "Yeah, I'm yours and you're definitely mine…my girl."

She moaned low and gave him a wicked little grin, uninhibited with the alcohol. She sank to her knees and undid his belt and pants quickly, taking him out and stroking him over a couple times while her eyes soaked up the sight. "I want the sight of your erect cock burned into my mind forever…" She purred the words, licking her lips as her fingers danced along his hard pulsing tissue.

"Goddamn…" He barely breathed. That was all he could manage.

"Yeah…burned into my brain and the only taste my tongue wants to remember…" She almost lunged forward, hid her teeth up behind her lips and took his whole length abruptly into her mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged a couple times but showed no sign of stopping. This was cock worship at its most base. She moaned around his length and sent the vibrations up his shaft and into the root of him, down his balls. She was sucking so damn hard and loving ever second of it.

"Jesus…Cas…ah, ah, ahhhh… Oh God, Cas, yeah…"

_Cause I need to feel_

_Yeah, I need to say_

They fell into the main room of the bookstore in various stages of undress. Cole was sans pants and Cassie had her top off, her bra and she'd just watched Cole throw his jacket across the room. "Yeah…yeah, come to me…James… I need it. I want you, need you, please?" His hands closed on her upper arms as she was pushed hard into the couch below him, her pert tits bouncing with his force exerted on her and her nipples puckered hard to attention all for him. "Fuck me…fuck me so good…"

He nodded, grunting his affirmation as he tore down her pants and panties without anymore begging from her. "You'll get it, Cas…you're my dirty girl, aren't you?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip, eyes wantonly staring up at him and down at his cock alternately. "Yeah you are…you're such a fucking slut aren't you?"

She grinned. "Only for you James, only for you; I'll be a slut for that cock if you want me to. Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, yeah I want you to scream for me…"

"Put it inside, James…put your cock in me… Let me milk you dry in me; I'll make you cum so good."

He bucked his hips hard after spreading her legs, her hooking them around his hips, those creamy thighs clamping down around him, and his cock penetrated her deep. "Jesus fuck, Cas!" He hissed the words, feeling her pelvic floor muscles clamp down on him harder than her legs, tighter, indeed milking him. "Cassie!" He groaned her name, breathless. "So good…"

"Oh! Oh my God! Yes, yes YES! Fuck me…oh my God you feel so good in me! It's everything I've ever wanted! I've dreamed of this and my dreams were nothing like this. So much better…unnnnnhhhh!"

Her back arched deeply, arching her belly up to meet his as their groins conjoined in an electric dance, up off the couch, only her head and feet touching the cushions. Her arms were around him, back and shoulders, aching heart and soul to feel him cum inside of her. His hips pinioned back and forth like a wild animal, frenzied, stroking her inner walls as quickly as he could without slipping out of her. She was so incredibly wet! Jesus!

"I'm going to cum, James! Fuck! I'm going to cum all over you!"

He grunted wildly and kept pounding her pussy, the tissue pink and engorged and probably numb now with his efforts. "Cum…cum for me, Cassie! Oh, Cas…please cum now! I need to feel you before I…" And just then she came hard over him, flowing past him and soaking into the material of the couch, dowsing his cock and balls in her juices, juices he'd coerced from her just as she'd always wanted. "Fuck, Cassie, fuck!" He called, breathlessly, hoarse now as he pumped everything he had into her waiting womb, her climax having coaxed his from him. God, she was right; she had said she'd milk him dry and so she had!

As her wits returned to her she grinned like the devil's temptress. "We're not done, James. You're not done until I say…"

_I must confess_

_I'm addicted to this_

_Shove your kiss straight through my chest_

_I can't deny, I'd die without this_

_Make me feel like a God_

/

_I crave excess_

_Turnin wine into sweat, drippin down my neck_

_I can't deny, I'd die without this_

_Make me feel like a God_

_Adrenaline and Sex_


End file.
